This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
In recent years, touch screens have been developed rapidly. Since the touch screens can enable users to search for and view useful information rapidly, but also have the advantages of being robust, durable, and highly interactive, saving a space of physical buttons, functioning flexibly, etc. Accordingly the touch screens have been increasingly applied by the users along with an increasing number of searches for multimedia information.
At present the touch screens instead of the physical buttons have become a predominant instrument to input information into mobile phones. The mobile phones are tending to evolve from simple communication facilities into audio and video entertainment end devices, so there is an increasing demand of the users for a display effect on screens of the mobile terminals. The sizes of the screens of the mobile terminals have been changed from the original predominant 3.5 inches to 5 inches. It becomes difficult to operate on the touch screens of the mobile phones using a single hand despite the improved display effect. At present the touch screens are operated on using the thumb of the single hand while the other four fingers are holding the mobile phones. At present there are generally the following two existing approaches to operate on a touch screen using a single hand:
1. Contents on the upper half of the screen are pulled down (where the upper half of the screen is blank), and the pulled-down half of the screen is operated on; and
2. The screen is activated to be shrunk, contents on the screen are shrunk in preserving proportionality mode and displayed, and the shrunk screen is operated on.